She ain't a Princess
by BellaChrono
Summary: 15 years after Yuuki became a vampire once more a new student enters Cross Academy, Kira Dolono. She had a vicious thirst for human blood and she was never in classes. Only one person could help her change her ways, and he was a human. Chapter 1 is a huge guilty spoiler, the whole story is, so if you haven't seen Vampire Knight Guilty don't read the story.
1. Intro

She ain't a Princess

"Who the… What the hell are you?" he backed away scared.

"I'm a princess can't you tell?" She smiled her sharp fangs covered in blood, stepping over the lifeless bodies that lay in the ally way, she was very thirsty

"No! You're a vampire, but they're just myths right?" he was still scrabbling backwards.

"Wrong! I am very real!" the man's back hit a wall, "Time's up my friend, you look tasty." A blood-curdling scream broke the still silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please excuse all swearing in the story because without it the story wouldn't be the same.**

"**{" and "}" represent authors notes**

* * *

She ain't a Princess chapter 1

"Kira Dolono where the hell have you been!? And look your uniform is covered in blood!" Ms. Madison was very angry, she was the night class house mother, a very highly established Pure Blood.

"I got thirsty so I went out to get a drink," Kira was very bored.

"And you missed class!"

"So what? Big deal, I mean I have the rest of eternity to learn that stuff."

"Well all I need is for you to stop attacking humans, this is very bad for our school you know a rouge vampire on the lose!"

"Geese alright, alright I'll start going to classes now okay?"

"Good and the blood sucking part?"

"Nope can't guarantee anything at this point is time." She got up and left the room.

'_Only one person can tell me what to do and that person is me' _Kira was really pissed at Ms. Madison, why that woman would not leave her alone for one minute was unknown to Kira. Kira where are you going, Kira where have you been, it was bad enough that she was her own mother but the moon dorm's housemother as well.

"Gah why can't that woman just piss off!?"

"Kira don't be so rude," Collin Aido said from his seat in the living room, Collin Aido son of Hanabusa and Lia Aido **{Lia Aido not from the original VK just Collin needed a mom}** he was identical to his father so it was hard to tell them apart.

"Really Aido? I know you hate your mom too," Kira accused.

"No I don't Kira I don't hate my mother."

"What are you to fighting about?" the dorm president walked in to the room.

"Oh Lady A–" Collin started

"I asked what you were fighting about" She was very angry her parents had told her she was to meet her future 'husband' she was only 15 and she was to be married to some pure blood prince.

"It was nothing…" Collin turned back to the manga he was reading.

"No it was not 'nothing' Collin and Kira were fighting, so it was something," Akahana Kuran, daughter of Yuuki and Kaname Kuran, had known these two since she was very young.

"It's your mom isn't it Kira?" Ryuu asked, the rusty red and blond haired boy walked into the living room.

"Yes, Ryuu, you're lucky you've got the best parents in the whole of the night class," Kira dug in her bag for the pocky she bought her best friend.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm like Hana I'm gonna be married soon," Ryuu sighed he was the only son of the Senri clan so he was to be married to increase the number of the vampires in their clan. Kira stopped digging in her bag.

"What? So now the vice dorm president as well as the dorm president are leaving?" Collin was a little confused.

"Yea, well I'm only going at the end of the school year, but Ryuu is leaving at the end of the semester," Akahana said.

"The end of the semester?!" Kira turned, her best friend the only one who understood her, leaving? No way in hell! "but the end of the semester is in five days!"

"I'll miss you guys a lot. Don't forget about me," Ryuu smiled though Kira could tell that it was fake smile, just a show to hide his true feelings. Kira turned her black hair swished around her face, she ran out the room. No-one had ever seen her cry, but that doesn't mean she never cried…

* * *

**Yes I know this chap isn't the same as the intro sorry… deal with it I know that the next chap will be better.**

***grabs cookie from little girl* "MY COOKIE!"**

**thanks for reading ^,..,^**


End file.
